


beyond bliss

by servicetopthor



Series: i'll take the pleasure [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But Not Much, Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Riding, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: After Thor fucked a willing and unknowing blind-folded Loki, he must deal with the consequences. Fandral knows what he did, but he tell Loki?Sequel toinvade your space





	beyond bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest reading the first, it's shorter and mainly porn, but that's up to you.
> 
> This is for the square "teasing" for Season of Kink. And Loki does a helluva job of it.

Thor knew Loki must have said something to Fandral. What exactly he said, it was impossible to know, but it was something that was causing Fandral to burn holes in the back of his next as he stared. It was rather distracting, Thor was supposed to be focusing on defeating Sif in a friendly sparring round.

It was terrifying. Fandral potentially knew something that could destroy Thor. Destroy Loki. Destroy their parents, and, perhaps, all of Asgard.

They’ll wax horrific poetics about the prince who couldn’t keep his hands to himself, not even his own little brother.

Thor took a hard kick to his side.

“Stop daydreaming,” Sif grunted.

“It’s hard not to when I’m looking into your eyes,” Thor joked, earning himself another swift kick.

“You’re useless today. Hogun, get over here! I need a  _ worthy _ opponent,” Sif said as she strutted away from Thor.

Thor lay in the dirt, staring up at the clear sky. He heard footsteps and—

“Need a hand, friend?” Fandral offered, holding out a hand.

Thor took it, standing with the help. “Thank you. My mind is… off today.”

Fandral tensed. “I imagine so.”

“Perhaps… you would allow a private conversation—”

“Listen, Thor, I don’t care, honestly. I just… don’t want to be involved in your foreplay,” Fandral interrupted with a nonchalant wave,

Thor gawked for a long moment.  _ “What?” _

“It’s fine, you and Loki, but I don’t wanna be involved. So, tell Loki the next he needs to get you all  _ jealous _ ask… Volstagg or Sif or whoever but not me!”

Thor could deny that they were…  _ together? _ But that wouldn’t make Thor look the best. Maybe Loki had said something… No, no. Wishful thinking. For now, the best plan of action was to nod and change the subject. Thor did just that.

\---

Loki was sat in the chair opposite of Thor. 

It was not the first time Thor had seen Loki since the  _ happenings _ on the previous day. He had sat throw every meal with his brother without any madness. Perfectly calm and brotherly. It was easy when Frigga and Odin’s gazes were on him.

And Loki was… Loki. 

“Didn’t we eat this last week?” he complained, poking at his meal with his fork.

“No, it was two weeks ago,” Frigga replied easily. “Either way, it doesn’t matter. Eat.”

Loki gave a stealthy roll of his eyes before he did as his mother asked.

Thor was… well, he felt like everything but himself.

Now, he was so confused by Fandral’s words. He worried that Fandral had said something to Loki, but… Loki hadn’t said anything to Thor, hadn’t thrown any nasty glares, hadn’t tried to kill Thor so…

Thor turned his gaze downward and focused on eating. He listened to Odin and Frigga chat, not bothering to enter the conversation.

“Loki, dear, what happened to your wrists?” Frigga questioned, maternal concern in her tone.

Thor glanced up, eyes catching the redness of Loki’s wrist. He swallowed wrong upon the discovery and began choking. As Thor coughed, Loki met his gaze.

Ah, now Thor understood. Loki was waiting for this moment, in front of their parents, to confront Thor. Maybe if he could stop choking, he could stop Loki before he—

“Nothing, mother. I tried out some new vambraces today. I suspect they were too tight,” Loki assured his mother, the lie falling easily from his silver tongue.

He met Thor’s eyes again.

“Brother, would you stop by my chambers sometime tonight? I’d like to return those… vambraces you lent me,” Loki requested.

“I… don’t think you have mine,” Thor stated. It wasn’t a lie, but it felt like it.

After all, they weren’t really talking about vambraces, by the glint in Loki’s eyes.

“Oh? Are you sure? Because Fandral said—”

“Okay, fine! I’ll pick them up,” Thor cut him off.

Loki mouth stretched into a wicked smirk. Frigga eyed her two sons, confused by the odd conversation that had just taken place.

“Wonderful,” Loki said, his voice light with mischief.

Thor was doomed.

\---

With each step closer to Loki’s chambers, more ideas popped into Thor’s head on what might be awaiting him. Perhaps, the most obvious, a very angry Loki with some choice words for his brother. Or a Loki looking to blackmail Thor into doing something he wouldn’t normally. Or a Loki holding a surprise knife that would find itself lodged in Thor’s heart.

Or…

Thor opened Loki’s door. Again, he entered silently. He rounded the corner and spotted him.

Loki… was on his bed. Sitting at its edge, fully clothed and eyes plotting. 

It wasn’t exactly the pleasant sight Thor previously saw.

“Thor,” Loki stated. He tilted his head, a clear challenge to the movement. “Or shall I call you by your other name,  _ Fandral?” _

Thor gulped. He moved until he was standing in front of his brother. He leaned back against the wooden desk behind him. “Do you not have vambraces for me?”

Loki stared at him in disbelief. He suddenly stood and spurred into action. “I don’t understand! You have done something so  _ unthinkable _ and you  _ dare _ make jokes to my face!”

Ah, an angry Loki.

“I have wronged you and I’m sorry,” Thor stated. He felt bitter regret at his previous statements.

“Do you regret it?” Loki said, his voice softer but eye still harsh.

“It was an ill-timed jest—”

“Not that, you brute!” Loki cut him off. 

Oh.

Well.

Loki was watching Thor. Studying his movements, which made Thor paranoid about doing something wrong, even a minute something. “I…” he began, trying to find words to the thoughts swirling in his head.

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Loki said, stepping closer to Thor.

“No,” Thor breathed. “I don’t.”

Loki was silent. That was always dangerous. It meant he was making careful calculations in his mind, weighing the odds of his mischief going awry.

Then there was a flash of green light and Loki was naked.

Thor looked away, focusing on the emerald curtains covering the nearest window.

Loki reached up to Thor’s face, pushing it until Thor met Loki’s gaze again. He was close now, very close. Too close. Thor could easily lean forward and—

“Would you do it again?”

_ “What?” _ Thor croaked.

“If you could, would you do it again?” Loki was smirking now, so pleased by the ruined frown on Thor’s face.

“Loki…” Thor warned.

“I mean, I know you  _ want  _ to,” Loki teased, brushing his lips against Thor’s cheek. “Hmm? Do you need me blindfolded again?”

“No,” Thor denied. He would hate not seeing Loki’s eyes again. Now, they were so bright and dark at the same time. Mesmerizing, powerful, beautiful… Thor could stare at them forever, truthfully. He thought of them constantly, whenever he saw that shade of green and a hint of blue.

“Well then,” Loki breathed. “What are you waiting for?”

Thor took several deep breaths before saying, “If this is a jest.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m fucking naked and you still ask if I’m joking.”

Thor felt silly, sure, but he couldn’t help his confusion. Loki wanted this. Maybe not at the depth Thor did, maybe his life didn’t depend on this, but he wanted it. And that was enough for Thor.

Thor kissed Loki, rough and deep. Loki opened his mouth and easily welcomed Thor’s tongue. Thor’s fingers ran down Loki’s bare chest and sides, landing on his hips. He was about to push Loki onto the bed when his brother pulled back.

“Wait!” Loki exclaimed. Thor’s eyes widened, only slightly distracted by the redness of Loki’s lips. “Yesterday, you were in control. It’s my turn.” Loki’s expression was entirely juvenile. Still, it was a fair statement. 

“What would you like me to do?” Thor allowed.

Loki smirked. “Lay on the bed.”

Thor did. He rested his head in Loki’s plush pillows. Loki soon followed, straddling Thor’s torso triumphantly. He leaned forward to recapture Thor’s mouth in a wet kiss. It was slower than the first, Loki relishing each drag of his lip and tongue. Then, Thor felt fingers grip his wrists. He let Loki maneuver his hands until they were above his head. Thor expected to feel rope secure them there, but none came. 

Against Thor’s mouth, Loki requested, “Keep them there.” Thor felt his cock twitch at Loki’s voice, low and serious. 

Thor kept his hands were Loki moved them as his brother used his magic to rid Thor of his clothes. Loki moved to sit in between Thor’s legs to get rid of his trousers. When Thor’s stiff cock was on display, Loki’s eyes twinkled with delight. His delicate fingers wrapped around it and Thor groaned. Loki didn’t move his hand at all and Thor gave him a questioning stare. Loki seemed lost in thought as he gazed over Thor.

“You know,” he finally said. “Fandral didn’t say anything about you.”

Thor was surprised, but, sure, Loki was clever. “How’d you know it was me?”

Loki smiled, strangely considering their conversation. “The moment you touched me, I knew it was you. Every time you touch me, I remember it. So when I felt your rough fingers on my chest, I was shocked. But I knew it was you.” Then, his grin became wicked. “Plus, Fandral does not have a cock like this.”

Thor was in awe at Loki’s words, and a bit proud at the last statement. He knew he could be so much better to Loki than Fandral. In between low noises caused by Loki lazy strokes, he said, “And yet you said nothing…”

“I was curious to see how far you’d go, if you thought I didn’t know,” Loki admitted. “If I said something, I thought you may have run off.”

“I may have,” Thor agreed. “But your voice moaning my name would have haunted my dreams.”

Loki let go of Thor’s cock, crawling up until he was in position to grind down on Thor. His fingers snaked into Thor’s hair, holding him back as he tried to kiss Loki.  _ “Thor.” _

Thor let out a shuddering gasp at the sound. His cock was positioned between Loki’s cheeks, catching on something metal blocking Loki entrance.  _ “Loki, _ I do hope that is not Fandral’s.”

Loki hummed. “Would you like to see?”

_ “Yes.” _

Loki positioned himself so his ass was in Thor’s face and his mouth breathing onto Thor’s cock. The plug lodged in Loki was not Fandral’s, much to Thor’s relief. It was very similar, but the crest on it was the crest of Odin.

Loki’s crest.

But more importantly, Thor’s crest.

Thor’s hand twitched from where he kept, the sudden urge to touch Loki almost irresistible. He wanted to plunge his fingers into Loki, fuck him on that lovely plug, hear how many times he moans Thor’s name. He did none of that. “When did you do this?”

“This morning,” Loki replied before licking the head of Thor’s cock. “Wanted to make sure I was ready for you.”

“What did you think about when you stretched yourself?” Thor asked, because that’s all he could do. He couldn’t touch, so he had to talk. He supposed that was Loki’s plan, considering talking was the one thing Thor hadn’t done yesterday.

“You,” Loki confessed, delighted by the fact. “I always do. But this time it was so much better because I knew what it felt like to have your cock deep within me. I thought about what I’d do when I had you in here. I decided I’d ride you and make sure all you could do was watch and say my name.”

Thor’s dick took obvious interest in Loki’s words. It took even more interest when Loki’s lips stretched around it and began to swallow the many inches. Thor’s mouth was torn between encouraging Loki’s enthusiastic sucking and pleading with Loki to make his morning fantasy come true. All that came out was Loki’s name, strangled and deep.

Thor had to close his eyes. Loki’s entrance was too much to look at. He couldn’t stare at it without being to touch it. So, his eyes screwed shut and he focused on the immense wet, heat of Loki’s mouth around him. Loki hummed with every moan Thor gave him as if it was a treasured gift.

He cracked one eye open to see Loki’s head bobbing up and down. He soon closed it at the sight of the plug glinting in the dim light in the chambers. He wondered if this is what it was like for Loki when he was blindfolded. It was glorious, being lost in the sensation of touch. Wet, practiced, teasing touch.

“Loki,” Thor warned as he felt himself nearing a far too quick end.

Loki laughed around Thor’s dick before pulling off with a slight pop. “Alright, alright. But I must ask, do you think you deserve  _ this?” _ Loki leaned backward, pushing his ass into Thor’s face even further.

“I’ve waited rather patiently,” Thor replied gruffly.

“Oh, such a good little prince,” Loki mocked as he readjusted himself. Thor opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with Loki again. “Not coming down his brother’s throat.”

“I’ve waited years,” Thor argued, trying to catch Loki’s mouth in a kiss only to have him held back by a hand on his throat.

“But after what you pulled yesterday, do you really deserve me? I know I deserve you, because I sure didn’t take the place of one of your lover’s. And I could have, so easily. You’ve seen how well I can disguise myself as Lady Sif. But I didn’t do it so I deserve this. You were a spoiled brute who took what you wanted to keep for yourself. You  _ don’t  _ deserve me,” Loki growled into Thor’s face. His eyes were so dark with lust and drunk on power. He was enjoying this and he looked beautiful while doing it.

“Perhaps you should get off of me then,” Thor challenged. “Go find Fandral and ride his unsatisfying cock.”

Loki snarled and shoved his mouth against Thor’s. Before Thor’s eyes fluttered shut, he saw Loki’s hand tossing his plug aside. Loki grabbed Thor’s cock and aligned it with his hole. He sunk down, breathing hotly into Thor’s mouth. 

“Never,” Loki said once he was fully seated. “Your cock was made for me.”

“As yours was for me,” Thor grunted as he finally moved one of his hands from the place Loki told him to stay. He gripped the base of Loki’s cock, earning a gorgeous whine from Loki’s reddened lips.

“You don’t listen very well,” Loki complained as he began to bounce up and down, Thor snapping his hips up to meet his movements.

“You seem to be enjoying it,” Thor observed, twisting his strokes. Loki’s pace stuttered because of it.

“Next time,” Loki began, spitting the words as he started spinning out of control. “I  _ will  _ tie you up. And blindfold you. Then I’ll ride you all night just because I can.”

“And because you want to,” Thor choked out, his own pleasure barely allowing the words to come out.

“Oh yes,” Loki agreed with a sigh. “Don’t forget that.”

The sharp sound of skin slapping became less rhythmic as they both neared their orgasms. Loki finally stopped moving altogether and let Thor buck wildly into him while his rough hand stroked him until his come spattered both of their stomachs. Thor came then too, because Loki’s body tightened around him and Loki groaned,  _ “Thor.” _

A cherished sound. Thor wasn’t sure how he came yesterday without hearing it.

Many moments passed of labored breathing. Loki eventually managed to get off of Thor, falling onto the bed next to him. They both stunk of sex, but neither resisted when their arms wrapped around each other.

Thor thought he owed Fandral a thank you.

Or perhaps an apology.

Either way, he was grateful to be in his brother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
